In Spite Of It All
by MarauderPrincess
Summary: When Draco's parents get killed by Voldemort, he loses everything. The money, the house, the friends...the social status. Hermione, is now living alone in Godric's Hollow. What happens when he asks her to take him in, and she accepts? HBP SPOILERS
1. In Spite Of It All

In Spite Of It All: Chapter 1

By: MarauderPrincess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K does. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK YET, DON'T READ THIS. SPOILERS **

Hey! Aren't you surprised to see me again? Haha I'm attempting another story. Its not Lily/James! (audience gasps) Its Draco/Hermione. I know, I know. Some people don't like that pairing. So if you don't like it, then turn back now. I don't appreciate flames…they get deleted and I don't pay them any attention. This is probably one of the few stories I'll ever write that will actually be about Harry's time. Lol…the other ones are all about the Marauders. Isn't it funny how I like the Marauders more than Harry? (audience gasps again). Enough blabbing…tell me what you think, and if I should continue it.

Summary:

_Hermione is Head Girl, Draco Head Boy. When Draco's parents get killed by Voldemort, he loses everything. The money, the house, the friends...the social status. All of his old friends redeem him as worthy-no-longer. There is only 1 person he still has contact with, one person that will even bother to look at him. Hermione, who's now living alone in an apartment in Godric's Hollow. What happens when he asks her to take him in, and she accepts?

* * *

_

Draco glared at the door. It wasn't making this situation any better. Here he was, on Hermione Granger's doorstep, ready to ask her if he could live with her. He smirked.

_Wait a minute…I've hated her, and she's hated me. What's makes me think she's going to accept? And this is the _Mudblood_! Or she could think I have the wrong intentions and dump me somewhere, to let me rot the rest of my life away._

The smirk quickly fell off his face. His hands were clammy. Why was he scared? He _was _Draco Malfoy, and no girl had rejected him yet. His pale blond hair, that was no longer slicked back, his grey eyes, and muscular Quidditch body. What was there of him left to reject? But after what had happened in 6th Year, with Dumbledore, Draco wouldn't be surprised if she hated him. Well, didn't she know that it was Snape who had killed him?

Voldemort had eventually found out and killed Draco's family. If Gra---Hermione rejected him, this was going to be big on his dignity.

xxxxx

Hermione groaned. The doorbell was ringing urgently, again and again. She grabbed a big, fluffy white towel and wrapped herself with it. Whoever was at the door could handle to see her like this…what did they expect at this time in the morning? She dried her long hair, and it clung to her, and it dripped down her sides. Hermione stepped out of the shower.

She walked slowly to the door, rolling her eyes. She sighed deeply before opening it. What she saw surprised her so much, she almost lost her grip on her towel and almost dropped it.

Luckily, she didn't.

xxxxx

"_I've been average my whole life. Before Hogwarts, anyway. Brown eyes, brown hair. Not too tall, not too short. Not fat, not skinny. It was at Hogwarts where I finally got to stand out. My smartness. But it wasn't a good thing, with some people. Like Malfoy. I was either Nerd, or Mudblood. Personally, I prefer the first one. I mean, whatever happened to good old 'Hermione'?"_

xxxxx

Draco gaped at her. _This _was the Mudblood he had known for half his life! Wow…

He whistled.

Hermione scowled and slammed the door in his face, without asking him what he came for.

She ran back to her room, and quickly got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt. She stuffed her hair into a baseball cap. It felt like it was going to be a rough day, and Hermione needed to dress for it. She sat down in front of her T.V.

Hermione was settling into the show, when she heard a knock at the door. Who was it now?

She heaved herself out of the chair, and walked over to her door. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline…she was surprised. Why was he still here?

"Draco _Malfoy?_"

"Granger", he replied coolly.

"What do you want?"

He lowered his eyes. He didn't no how to tell it to her. Draco took a deep breath, and started talking.

"My dad died last month. Since then, I've lost everything. Both my parents are dead now, so the Ministry has taken control of our house. Voldemort killed my parents. After 6th year. He found out it was Snape…and not me, that killed Dumbledore. My friends have abandoned me…because to them its all about money."

Hermione resisted the urge to tell him he was the same type of money-loving jerk.

"And they've kicked me out of my home, taken all my money, my status is gone…"

"So? Why are you here?"

Draco sighed. "I'm no longer under the pressure of my father. Money is nothing to me anymore"

"Well yeah…you have none of it now. So why _are _you here?"

"Umm. Before I tell you…answer me one thing. Do you live here alone?"

Hermione mutely nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Can I live here with you?"

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. Not really. But she was surprised. Her hand went up to slap him…_the nerve! _

Draco caught her hand in mid-air. "Please consider this. I remember you used to help the house elves…am I any different?"

"Yes, _Malfoy _you _are _different. You're Malfoy. I'm not about to forget everything you said to me last year. Its only been 6 months since we finished school. How did you manage to lose everything in your life? And after all you said and did to me, you expect me to let you live in my house!" She was astonished he had actually said 'please'.

"_Hermione _please listen." There was that word again. "I need a place to live. And I've lost contact with everyone else. I'm serious. No one wants me. That hurts. And since I knew that you were such a good person, I decided that maybe you would let me live with you. C'mon…you can trust me. I've changed. But I guess nobody wants me. Oh well. I'll just live in Knockturn Alley for a while, till I can get enough cash to afford a room somewhere."

"Oh wait! _Draco…_since you really need a home that bad…" _Oh wait! God, who am I kidding? _" Maybe you could stay here for a while…if you promised not to do anything."

Draco smirked. The good ol' Malfoy charm. He _was _an ex-Slytherin…he couldn't promise anything. But for now, all he needed was a home. And Granger could give him that…and a whole lot more. _No! Don't think like that, Draco. You're changed. You're a better person now. _

Hermione had a good heart. She couldn't turn anyone down, even if it was Malfoy, the one person she hated most. She sighed, and took off her cap. Her long brown hair fell down, past her shoulders. It was a rich brown, with a gold tint that only showed when there was sunshine. Her brown eyes had flecks of gold in them, matching her hair.

"Malfoy, this is a small apartment. There is only one room, and its mine. Stay out. You want a place to crash for a couple of weeks, you get the couch. Don't expect sympathy from me.", and with that, she stalked into her bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind her., her long brown hair flowing.

xxxxx

Draco looked around. It _was _small. Small kitchen that connected with her living room, one room, hallway, and a bathroom. A storage closet was beside the washroom. And that was it.

_Well, _he thought, _Granger lives here alone. I guess that's why its so small. Of course, I'll move out as soon as I can. Way too small for a Malfoy. Wait a minute…I gotta stop thinking like that. My parents are both dead. I'm turning 18 next week. I'm living with a 17-year old version of Beavis. No. Hermione. I have to be nice to her. She's given me a home. But I'm a Malfoy. Its in my blood. Then again, I should prove to her that I'm not such a jerk. It was only before when she hung out with Potter and Weasley. Although I'm sure they'll be around sometime. Should I be nice to them too? They'll probably make Granger kick me out…_

And that's how Draco fell asleep. His thoughts were wrestling in his mind, confusing him to sleep. (A/N: that sounds funny)

Hermione walked in. She was confused. It was 9 in the morning, and there was Draco, asleep on the couch. He didn't look so bad when he was asleep. Almost nice.

It was snowing outside, Draco was shivering. Hermione sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She quickly went to her room, got her special blanket with the Gryffindor colours on it. She laid it over Draco, and he stopped shivering, a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled too, in spite of herself. _Except her smile was a mischievous smirk. Imagine the look on Draco's face, when he woke up draped in the Gryffindor colours. _Hermione had to run to her room and bury her face in her pillow, just to stifle her giggles.

* * *

That's it guys! How'd you like it? Review please…pretty please? I really want to know how I'm doing, and if I don't get any reviews, I'm not continuing with my next chapter. Hmph. Well, tell me how it was!

-- Jessica. xxx. a.k.a MarauderPrincess


	2. Hermione's Secret

In Spite Of It All: Chapter 2

A special fic brought to you by **MarauderPrincess **who is currently tired of writing James and Lily fics and is now writing her one and only (for now) Draco/Hermione fic.

To the people who flame me. (**Bearer-Of-Bad-News**) Special Message:

**I Don't care about your opinion. Lets make this clear. I don't pay attention to flames. Waste of your time, not mine. And by the way, get a life. Let's see YOU try to write Draco/Hermione when J.K Rowling said its never going to happen. Yeah, its pretty hard. So…go get a life and leave me alone. I'm not giving you, or your flames a second thought.**

PEOPLEZ, PEOPLEZ. THIS IS A **SPECIAL ADVERTISEMENT**. I'M NOT KIDDING ABOUT THIS. SERIOUSLY, GO READ xMischiefManagedx 's FICS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. THAT ACCOUNT IS A DOUBLE ACCOUNT, AND IT BELONGS TO ME AND MY FRIEND. GO READ AND REVIEW THE FICS, PLEASE. THINK OF IT AS A BONUS. IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES, THEN PLEASE GO REVIEW OUR 2 FICS THAT WE CURRENTLY HAVE UP. ITS SHORT, BOTH STORIES HAVE ONLY ONE CHAPTER SO ITS NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE TO READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK YET, DON'T READ THIS. SPOILERS**

**

* * *

**

_What happened last:_

_It was snowing outside, Draco was shivering. Hermione sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She quickly went to her room, got her special blanket with the Gryffindor colours on it. She laid it over Draco, and he stopped shivering, a smile on his face. _

_Hermione smiled too, in spite of herself. Except her smile was a mischievous smirk. _Imagine the look on Draco's face, when he woke up draped in the Gryffindor colours_. Hermione had to run to her room and bury her face in her pillow, just to stifle her giggles.

* * *

_

Before I start this story, I'm going to say again, please read and review xMischiefManagedx 's stories. it's a double account, mine and my friends. Only 2 stories. Only one chapter for each story. C'mon people. 2 short chapters. Please read and review.

If we don't get 15 reviews for each chapter (story), then I'm seriously **not going to update any of my stories on this account. **After all, the other 2 stories _are _written by me **and **my friend. They're pretty good, so please review. I could be sleeping right now…anywayz don't think I'm too negative or mean…I just really want these reviews. And if this is what I'll have to do to get them, then I'm willing to do it. I'm serious. 15 reviews, for each chapter on mine and my friend's double account. The faster that gets done, the faster I update. **When reviewing the other stories on xMischiefManagedx, be sure to include which story of mine you want updated first. Whichever story gets the most requests, I'll update before this summer is over.

* * *

**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, DON'T READ IT. ITS NOTHING TOO BAD, BUT THE RATING OF THIS CHAPTER IS HIGHER THAN MY OTHERS.

* * *

**

Draco tossed, and then turned, mumbling in his sleep. His hair flopped on his eyes, tickling them. His hand instantly went up to rub them. Draco awoke immediately, confused at where he was. He rubbed his eyes again, and Hermione's classy living room came into view. It was dark outside, and the red numerals on Hermione's muggle-style digital clock read '9:16' pm. Of course it was night! He had fallen asleep in the morning. Wow. He felt so refreshed. Hadn't felt like this since…

Draco looked away, and bit his lip. He focused his attention on something else, looking down at his wringed hands. The couch came into sight.

"WHAT!"

It was a Gryffindor blanket! He was draped in red and gold! He sighed, trying not to let this bother him.

_Hermione probably couldn't resist, _he thought dryly.

This _was _the perfect prank to pull on him, even if it wasn't too serious. To him, it was. Slytherin was his past. Part of what he had left. Hermione shouldn't have toyed with that. But she didn't know. He decided to forgive her, part of his new vow not to end up like his parents.

"_Well…if she wanted to get back at me for all these years…this was the right thing, I guess. She's smart," _he reluctantly decided.

Draco went to the kitchen, for dinner. He rummaged through Hermione's fridge and grabbed an apple. It would do for now. The thought that he was eating Granger's food made him cringe. Here he was, practically begging her. Man, this was hard. Was this what it felt like to be a Weasley? He grinned.

She had left a note for him on the kitchen table, so he picked it up and read it.

_Draco…_

_Help yourself to food, whatever you need. If you're still in my house._

_I doubt you are, knowing Draco Malfoy, you're probably off and gone, to brag to your so-called friends about how you tricked poor little Hermione Granger into taking you in. _(Did she really think about him like that!) _I'm struggling on treating you like a human right now. Must be civil. Well, I wish you stayed._

_It gets rather lonesome at night. _

(Did she want his company? At night! He'd better read on…but what happened to Potter and the 2 youngest Weasleys?)

As if on cue, Hermione replied,

_Harry is very busy with Quidditch, Ginny with Healing. They travel together so I don't see much of them. _

_Nobody else in this apartment went to Hogwarts with us._

(But what about Weas-- Ron? Wasn't she dating him when they graduated?)

_So if you're reading this, it probably means you stayed. I'm glad. Even if you **are **Draco Malfoy. It does get quite lonely here alone. Okay well, there's only one thing I ask you. _

_**Don't go in my room! **I left something this morning and I would rather you not seeing it. If you are truly changed, please show me by staying out. Its private. I left in a hurry this afternoon late night shift…my job as a secretary St. Mungo's. _

_Bye…Hermione_. J

_P.S. I wish I was there to see your face when you woke up. Haha!_

Well that did it. Now he needed to get revenge on her. Nothing _too _serious of course, but just something to show her that the old war was still in occurrence. Maybe he shouldn't? He _was _taking refuge in her hou---apartment. One room apartment. He smirked. _Oh damn! I'm being a perv again. Must not think these thoughts. Its **Granger **for gods sake!_

And with that, he solemned up (A/N: is that even a word? Who cares…P) and walked over to her room, with an evil plan of trespassing onto her territory. He ignored the big "Keep Out" sign that Hermione had quickly stuck up this morning.

He turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. Of course. Typical Granger. In her haste, she had still managed to charm her room. Draco hoped it would be easy to break.

Hermione's clear voice broke through.

"What house was I in?"

Easy. Hogwarts. Nobody else was from there, so they wouldn't know what she was talking about. But Draco did. The security spell was not of top quality, Granger Standard, but it was still okay. She had probably been in a big rush in the afternoon.

Draco was smart. That trademark smirk was on his face again.

xxx

He looked around curiously. It was quite neat, except for a pink fluffy diary that lay open on her bed. It was tempting. Draco walked over to it, and sat down on Hermione's neatly made bed. Picking it up, he saw only 3 entries. He started to read.

**THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, DON'T READ IT. ITS NOTHING TOO BAD, BUT THE RATING OF THIS CHAPTER IS HIGHER THAN MY OTHERS. (A/N: reminding you, once again, not to read this if you don't like it, but I'm not going into any details or such about _that_. I can't write that, however I will describe, in great detail (okay not too much detail), one of Ron and Hermione's kisses.)**

_June 27._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we graduated! I'm officially done Hogwarts. Well what I'm writing to you about is that I'm no longer a virgin. I lost it. To Ron. It was wonderful._

_He seemed really experienced, and when I asked him if this was his first time, he hesitated before mumbling a yes. _

_It was great. _

And from there, Hermione described her experience. Draco gaped. Wow. Weasley and Granger seemed almost human. He shook his head. He had forgotten. He had to be nice. Hermione and Ron _were _human, and well that meant they had human experiences. Hermione was good at writing, and Draco felt as if he had been there. Then he wrinkled his nose. That he didn't want.

He flipped the page, not wanting to read about how Weasley had seduced Granger.

The next entry took place a little while after the previous one.

_July 6. _

_Dear Diary._

_Ron came over today. We didn't do much today, except for hanging out. We didn't do **it **today. I was expecting someone so we decided to just kiss and mess around. His kisses are wonderful. I didn't know anyone **could **be kissed like that. It was breathtaking. I'll describe it from my point of view. I think I should describe rather than babble about it. Okay here goes._

_I was taking a bath. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door. I had left it unlocked, and smiled. That must be Ron, on an unexpected visit. This was great! I hadn't seen him since school let out. He was such a gentleman! He had a key to my apartment and my bathroom door was unlocked. But he still knocked. I was so glad I was dating Ron. Well I got out, and took my towel, wrapping it around myself to greet Ron. _('Strange', thought Draco, 'but that's how Hermione looked when _I _met her this morning'.)

_When I got that first glance at him, I wanted to eat him alive. I was so glad to see him! His face lit up when I opened the door, and he closed it behind him. We looked at each other, and then rushed into a hug. Our lips instantly met. It was heaven. His breath was cool and chocolaty. His hands went around my waist, I put mine around his neck. It was great to have him all to myself again. My towel was slipping. Ron secured it with one hand on my back. I smiled through the kiss. We understood each other so well, I didn't even have to speak. His tongue explored my mouth, reaching the depths of my inner body. I did the same to him. The thrill of it all was delightful. I hope we get together more over the summer. _

_The doorbell is ringing. Its Ron. We're getting together again. Okay I'm going. Can't wait! I think that I'm in love. If he asks me to marry him, I'm going to say yes. This is the real thing. _

_xxx_

_Hermione._

Draco gaped. Wow. He whistled. Onto the next entry,

**WARNING: SWEARING IN NEXT ENTRY**

_September18._

_Diary! _

_FCK! FCK! FCK! I HATE RON SO GODDAMN MUCH! Let me explain what happened. _

_Okay well Ron came to my house last week, and told me that he had to cancel our date to the amusement park. I had been looking forward to that, so I was a little down when he cancelled. When I asked why he couldn't go, he simply told me he was busy. I should have known then. But I didn't believe him to be like that, so I asked what he was doing…he replied nothing, and walked out of my home. That should have been another sign. No goodbye kiss._

_So this morning, which was when we were supposed to be out, I decided to head over to his house to see what he was up to. His parents now lived somewhere else, and he and Ginny were the only kids left at home. Ginny was with Harry, so Ron had the house to himself for a while. When I got there, I got in with my key. It was quiet, except for some noise coming from Ron's bedroom. I knocked. Ron opened the door, his mop of red hair, a mess. He was wearing a white housecoat, which looked like it had been quickly thrown on. Which it probably had._

_Well when Ron realized it was me, his eyes got wide, and he tried to block what was in the room. He couldn't. I threw a quick disarming spell at him, and got in. There, in his bed, was a ditzy blonde. As soon as she saw me, she got an annoying look on her face, and asked Ron in a high pitched voice who I was, and to make me get the hell out cause they weren't finished._

_Ron looked at her, and then me. He avoided my gaze, and told the blonde that I was a cousin who had merely come to ask about our sick aunt. That made my blood boil. I was his fucking girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend. I chose that moment to slap Ron across the face, and shouted to the blonde that I was his girlfriend. But then, I turned to Ron and told him it was over, and to the blonde, that she could have him. I ran out crying. And guess what. Ron never came after me. He still hasn't called me, and I have a feeling he never will. Its over. I'm heartbroken._

_Hermione._

"Malfoy?" An icy voice slashed through the air. It was Hermione.

* * *

Okay okay. That's it. Review. Don't forget. Read Top for more info, if you haven't done so already. 


	3. We're Not Even In A Relationship!

In Spite Of It All: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Do the math.

First of all, I'm very **very **VERY disappointed in everyone. Nobody reviewed our other account. I can't fricken believe it! How hard is it to review a story! It takes about less than a minute out of your life and it helps others improve on their writing. I can't believe you guys. I know I said I wouldn't update, but I'm going to anyway because I wrote this and I'm not that mean. I'm not going to hold grudges. This doesn't mean take advantage of me, but once again, I'm very disappointed.

Okay then, now that I got _that _out of my system, then lets get back to business. Right now I have 30 reviews. About 50-ish will be good for chapter 4. My writing has been kinda down lately, but I assure you, it is now fixed. REVIEW THE DAMN THING! Please? I really need input…

By the way, I'm planning to take my "Letting Go" story, and revising and re-posting it. Look for that. And I don't think that I'm gonna end it so soon. So after In Spite Of It All, I'll be working on Letting Go. Just to keep you guys up to date on what I'm doing.. And then I'll get back to Time Heals Everything and The Little Red Book. Btw…review xMischiefManagedx cause me and my friend are reposting, so it should be better.

**Plus school just started and the pressure is rising already. I got homework on the second day! Can you believe that? But I took out time just for you guys to write this. So appreciate it and review.**

* * *

Starting now..

_What happened last:_

_Ron looked at her, and then me. He avoided my gaze, and told the blonde that I was a cousin who had merely come to ask about our sick aunt. That made my blood boil. I was his fucking girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend. I chose that moment to slap Ron across the face, and shouted to the blonde that I was his girlfriend. But then, I turned to Ron and told him it was over, and to the blonde, that she could have him. I ran out crying. And guess what. Ron never came after me. He still hasn't called me, and I have a feeling he never will. Its over. I'm heartbroken._

_Hermione._

"Malfoy?" An icy voice slashed through the air. It was Hermione.

* * *

Draco looked up guiltily, like a little kid caught with his fist in the cookie jar. This wasn't good…

Hermione wanted to scream. She had let Malfoy into her house, let him live with her, and this was what she got in return! A snooping idiot who paid no respect to her privacy! She wanted to kick his sorry little pale ass right now and shove him out the front door.

However, she regained her cool composure, and sat down beside him.

"Why did you do this?"

He stared at the floor, avoiding her steady gaze. The silence was uncomfortable.

"I--I don't know."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well…it just happened."

His tone had lost his usual cockiness…he felt sorry for Granger. Losing the man she loved to some blonde prostitute.

Hermione sighed. There was no use in fighting…what was done, was done. Malfoy was VERY lucky she was that kind of person. Forgiving.

"Well…I guess you had to find out sometime.." she trailed off..

Draco nodded.

She smiled evilly…a sudden thought popping into her head…Draco wouldn't get away with this completely…

_Why is she smiling? Oh god…wonder what she's up to now._

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Well, _Draco, _I thought since you moved in with me, I would invite some _friends _over for a sleepover. _Believe _me…it'll be fun."

He didn't even want to ask her who she had invited. Besides, weren't sleepovers for little children? But he supposed, even 17 year olds could have fun. He didn't want to ask her, but he knew it was what she wanted him to do. So, he gulped, took a deep breath, and…

"Who did you invite?"

Hermione grinned.

"Harry and Ginny."

Hermione set up the bowls of popcorn on the carpet beside her fluffed pillows, straightened the stack of movies she had rented, and smoothed her hair. She was ready for this sleepover. Draco had helped pop the popcorn.

She laughed, remembering the look on his face as the kernels popped. He had watched in fascination as she poured butter over them.

Hermione stopped laughing. Why _was _she laughing anyway? She hated him.

So, when Draco walked into the room, arms full with blankets, she said in a monotone, "Put them over there."

He didn't say anything at her sudden unfriendliness. He had been having the same thoughts. He was just staying here for a while. No need to get chummy.

The doorbell rang. Hermione went to go answer it, happily humming a tune. Draco hung back, a little afraid of Harry and Ginny's reactions. He quickly ran into the bathroom…feeling years older.

Cheerful voices filled Hermione's apartment. Ginny, tall, slim, red-head, walked through the hallway into the living room, followed closely by Harry Potter. His green eyes were intensely looking around the room. Harry sat down, but Ginny stood beside the couch.

"So 'Mione, who exactly did you take in? I don't see anyone? Hermione! Who is it? Is it a boy!"

"Chill, Harry…Hermione can take care of herself. But yeah, you're right…where _are _they?"

"He'll be out in a sec…he's in the bathroom."

Both Harry and Ginny screeched, "HE!"

Hermione meekly nodded. If this was how they were behaving _now, _when they didn't even know who he was, how were they going to act when they found out!

Well she didn't have long to ponder on about that thought anyway, as she heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water.

The knob turned, and Draco Malfoy emerged from Hermione Granger's bathroom. His pale blonde hair was ruffled, and his grey eyes were expressionless. He was wearing grey board shorts, and a green muscle shirt.

Ginny moaned, and fell into Harry's lap.

Harry glared at Malfoy, and then his cool, green gaze turned to Hermione expectantly. It was a known fact that Harry and Draco were rivals, and that Ginny and Draco didn't have a good past. Then again, neither did Draco Malfoy and _any _Gryffindor.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us before that it was _him_?", Harry spat. "Think of the filth."

Draco bit his tongue, forcing himself not to reply.

Hermione stared at a spot on her wall.

"Maybe its time someone gave him a second chance?", she said quietly.

"With _him, _there's no such thing as a second chance."

Ginny got up from her spot on Harry, and went to stand by her best friend. She faced Hermione.

"God knows what his intentions are.", she said, shooting Malfoy a dirty look.

Malfoy spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm still here, you know."

"We are very much aware of that, thank you." She fell back into Harry's lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, while speaking.

"We don't want the same thing to happen to you, that did before. With Ron." he shot Malfoy a look that said 'Don't Ask'.

"It's okay. He knows." and in response to Ginny's look, she answered "Long story."

"We can't take chances. Look at what happened before. It was completely unexpected. He was my best friend." replied Harry, his fists clenched.

"He was my brother. I'm so sorry.", Ginny whispered.

Then, both Harry and Ginny turned to Draco.

"You hurt her, and you're dead." That was Ginny.

"You'll be wishing you were never born."

"Damnit! We're not even _in _a relationship!" snapped Hermione.

Ginny gave Harry a knowing look, which he returned.

"Think about it. He's Draco Malfoy. Whatever you're thinking is **never! **going to happen. Look, all I did was _just _take him in. Nothing more."

"I can clarify that." Draco muttered.

Hermione coughed.

"Well, let the sleepover begin!"

* * *

Haha and there's going to be a special surprise in the next chapter, which Ginny and Harry will nicely reveal for us. Don't get your hopes up…but I'm sure you'll love it! Read and Review, or else you'll **never **get to find out what exactly the special surprise is. I have 30 reviews, lets get 50. Pleeease? If you review, I promise I'll update within 36 hours of my reviews. Promise. All you need to do is review. And check out xMischiedManagedx. But anywayz as soon as I get 50 reviews, I swear I'll write my chapter and then you shall know what the surprise is. We'll see some mixed emotions coming from both Draco and Hermione in the next chapter. Sorry if this story seems a little fast-paced, but I'm only writing it to take a break from my Lily/James. Well Review! 


End file.
